The Monk's Misfortune
by blu chocobo
Summary: Miroku's badly injured and seperated from the others. Naraku happens to pass by him, he decides to have a little fun with him. NarakuMiroku warnings: yaoi, rape


The Monk's Misfortune  
  
Author's Notes: I work from imagination, so. this isn't too  
planned out. I've been thinking about writing this fic for a  
long time, I'm finally doing it! =^_^= Oh yeah, this is yaoi,  
if you don't know what that is, don't read!  
  
Disclaimers: It'd be nice if I could think up of a story like  
Inuyasha, but I can't, so I don't own it, ok?  
  
The enchanting view of the glimmering sunset sparkled over the ocean waters. Colors like blue, violet, and pink flew through the empty clear skies. Echoes of birds can be heard from over the enormous mountains.  
  
Deep within the foggy woods, a figure lays silently on the crispy grass glittering from the sun's glare. The figure was breathing slowly, his dark ravenous hair slowly slides off his face into the ground. His small ponytail was drenched in blood.  
  
His clothes torn from his chest, and his sleeves were covered in dirt and twigs. A golden staff reflected a mystical glow as it lies partly in the muddy puddle. The figure flinched as a raindrop from the tree landed on his face.  
  
His eyelids slowly flattered open, his dark eyes stared into the serene sky. He tried pushing himself up, but pain devoured him as he collapsed back on the bloody grass. He groaned and tried to relax until it was gone. The sad figure continued to stare into nothingness. 'Where am I?' he thought, a flashback occurred to him.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Dark clouds began to fill the sky, thunder roared with all its might. A group of travelers scrambled for shelter. "Everyone! Come this way!" commanded the half-demon dog as he dashed towards an empty cave. A schoolgirl, a demon slayer, a monk, and a small fox demon scrambled after the leaping demon.  
  
"We're not going to make it there at this rate," said Kagome as she raised her arms over her head, covering part of her hair from the rain. Suddenly, large vines risen from the ground, surrounding the group from their destination.  
  
Shippou scampered over towards Kagome, "Another demon!" the small fox cried. Sango and Miroku stepped towards the group of wild plants, while Inuyasha swung wildly at the wild plants with Tetsusaiga. The monk loosen the pearls on his arm, "I'll take care of these!" as he raises his hand and opened his Kazaana. Crazy winds swirled uncontrollability towards the dark hole.  
  
"Wait Miroku! There's a jewel shard in that vine!" shouted Kagome. "I'll get rid of that one myself!" shouted Sango as she prepared to throw her huge boomerang. The raindrops began to fall vigorously, the dark night made it impossible to see.  
  
Shouts of Sango, Kagome, and Shippou began to fade from Miroku's ears. The loud clashes of Inuyasha were even hard to hear. The monk quickly shut his wind tunnel. "Hey Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango! Shippou! Where are you!?" He shouted into the distance.  
  
Suddenly from behind, the huge plant smacked the back of his head. The monk fell forward into the muddy ground. His world suddenly seems to swirl away from his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
Miroku looked around him; the place was unfamiliar to him. 'Great, I'm helpless, I'll have to lie down until a demon attacks,' he mumbled to himself. He sighed softly and closed his calm eyes.  
  
Not far from the sleeping monk, a pair of glowing eyes has been observing him from behind the trees. "Hmm. the monk's alone," whispered the creature hidden in the baboon fur, "I wonder how he tastes.?" He continues to gaze at the sleeping boy as he licked his dry hungry lips.  
  
Naraku slowly moved to Miroku's side. He continued gazing at the peaceful form. 'He looks so. soft, I just want to touch him,' Naraku thought. His fingers lingered over the monk's soft gentle features, and began to play with the silky dark hair.  
  
'Something's touching me. who could it be.?' Miroku's eyes flattered open, only to see his greatest enemy, the one who caused the curse in his family, the one who's been causing trouble for everyone. Naraku's narrow sinister eyes glared back at his. 'Wait, why is he touching me? It doesn't make sense,' Miroku thought.  
  
Naraku watched Miroku's scared reaction; Miroku couldn't fight back, not in this condition. The demon lowered his head, until his lips felt the monk's. 'So soft,' he murmured to himself, he sank himself lower and began caressing Miroku's chest.  
  
Millions of questions flooded Miroku's mind. He panicked, he wasn't sure how to react, if he fights back, he'd surely lose his life. The taste of the foul demon entered his mouth. He felt the creature's fingers roaming freely over his fragile body.  
  
Naraku decided that the human should breathe, he backed away and watched as the monk gasped for air. "Well monk, it's nice to see you too," he greeted. "Naraku." Miroku spat in disgust as he sat up so he's facing eye to eye at the demon.  
  
Miroku's torn robe was slowly slipping off, his whole bare chest was exposed to the chilly air. The demon glanced lower at the monk's manhood. "Yum," said Naraku as he licks his lips some more.  
  
Miroku's face turned red, and quickly covered it up with his remaining shreds of clothing. 'Hmm. I haven't been doing it for a long time, maybe I'll start with this monk,' Naraku thought as he crept closer to Miroku.  
  
Miroku backed up to the wooden tree, and struggled to get to the Kazaana open. "I wouldn't do that if I were you monk," whispered Naraku as he pointed at the bees fluttering above them.  
  
The sly demon bent over to Miroku's manhood, and licked the tip. Miroku's face flushed in pleasure. His mind was screaming 'What is he doing? Wait, what is HE doing to me? Why me?' He thought as Naraku began to suck on it harder.  
  
'Mmm, this monk is delicious, I wonder how does it feel to be inside his ass?' he snickered. The demon looked at Miroku's expressions, he was panting heavenly, in so much pleasure, probably confused to hell. He sucked up the last drop and backed up to let the human breathe.  
  
'This feels so good, wait, he's my enemy damn it, so what the hell's going on?' Miroku murmured. He felt his legs spread apart by Naraku, suddenly something entered him. He felt like he was split apart. There was pain, lots of it. He felt cold blood trickle down his legs.  
  
Naraku thrusted violently into the monk. He felt like heaven. He looked down at the bleeding monk, who was screaming in pain, tears sparkled down his cheeks. His hands grasped the blades of the grass. The demon bended lower while still in the monk, he pressed his mouth to the monk's, that'll stop the noise for a bit.  
  
Miroku tasted himself through Naraku's venomous lips. He was afraid; all he could do is let Naraku use him like a mere toy. Everything seemed to fade away after the final thrust.  
  
Naraku looked down at the unconscious monk, "I guess this was too much for you, until next time monk," he whispered to Miroku's ear. He gave one final kiss to the monk's lips before he departed.  
  
------------  
  
Miroku woke aching everywhere on his body. He glanced at the blood and his lack of clothes. "Miroku! Are you there!?" shouted Inuyasha's voice. Miroku quickly covered up as the half-demon approached him.  
  
Miroku didn't look into Inuyasha's eyes, he probably don't need to tell him what happened. He probably can tell by the smell all over him. "Come on Miroku, I'll help you wash up before anyone finds us," said Inuyasha as he picks up the fragile monk in his arms, and sped off to the lake nearby.  
  
- I hope you liked it! That's the end of the story (just in case) I've been typing this real late into the night! Read and review? =^_^= *hugs Miroku* 


End file.
